SonicxBlaze Lemon no real title, sorry
by Sonic of Azeroth
Summary: Well, I got bored and decided to write this. I know I suck at summaries. Anyway, I noticed the lack of SonicxBlaze leemons here, soI wrote one! Please R&R, but no flames. SonicxBlaze, contains sex and crappy dialogue.


Hey guys and gals, what's goin' on! With some disappointment I have to admit that I am discontinuing my Sonic in World of Warcraft story. I may redo it at some point, but for now, I'm going to focus mostly on Sonic stories. I decided for my first swing at a lemon, I would do my favorite VG couple, Sonic and Blaze. R&R and please no flames. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters mentioned here. They are all copyright Sega and Sonic Team blah, blah, blah… enjoy!

Zooming through the streets of Station Square, taking in the wind rushing through his quills, one may find our protagonist, Sonic the Hedgehog. Though he enjoyed doing what he did, Sonic was missing something. Deep within his heart, he knew that his life was incomplete. He had beaten his nemesis Eggman into submission recently, seeing as how he chose the cowards way out, suicide. His body was found lying inside of his own base. That fact still bothered Sonic. He had proved that he was the fastest, by defeating Shadow on foot, Jet on Extreme Gear, and Johnny on a jet ski. Sonic had fulfilled almost everything he had been required to do all of his life, and now, he was profoundly bored. Only one thing in his life was yet to be achieved, the thing that all beings with emotion seek… love. There was of course Amy, but in that case love became obsession, something he couldn't handle. Sally had moved on to other men, lots of them, to be exact. A thousand names crossed the young hedgehog's mind, but the spinning vortex of names stopped as he physically named the last of them. "Blaze" the hero whispered to himself. Indeed, Blaze the cat; a girl unlike any other the blue blur had ever met. Her personality drove him wild, she was so cold to the world at first, despite the flames she controlled. But she needed a friend, and that was where he came in. They had bonded only slightly before fate tore them apart, a moment the hedgehog will never forget. He closed his eyes, stopping his run atop a tall building, and visually pictured her. Her beautiful lavender body only furthered the truth that not even Sonic could run from… he not only wanted, but also needed her. As if the world had lent him a hand, Blaze had recently decided to move in to his dimension, a "vacation", as she put it. A smile spread across our hero's face, and he jetted off without warning.

After traveling for several minutes, asking friend after friend if they had seen her, he had reached his destination. The moderately sized house was appealing to the eye, but was the least important thing on Sonic's mind. He breathed into his hand and sniffed, made sure his quills were straight, and checked his body for any unpleasant odor; he was within range of the object of his desire, and he didn't intend to screw this up. He walked calmly up to the door, and knocked with little hesitation. His heart started to beat faster; sweat just barely remained within his pores… Sonic was nervous beyond reasoning. The door opened slowly, and there stood the love interest of our blue blur, Blaze the Cat. "Sonic, is that you? It's been forever!" the cat excitedly pronounced. Sonic was silent for a moment, until he mentally cursed himself into talking. "Hey Blaze, long time no see," he said as calmly as he could. Blaze smiled, she had missed her close friend. "So, what brings you all the way around here, speedster?" She asked. "Oh, you know, the usual. Just figured I'd stop by to say what's up." Said the cerulean hedgie. "Well I'm glad you did, come in." she finished, and stepped out of the way, allowing him inside. By now Sonic had calmed himself, and decided that it was time for him to turn on his "hedgehog charm". She took a seat on a large couch, and motioned for him to sit next to her. He nodded, and placed himself down gently. They struck up a conversation for a bit, until the discussion got interesting. "Hey Sonic, I have to ask you something" started the flare princess. Sonic rose to show his inquisitiveness; "And what would that be?" "Well, you see. I've been thinking about a lot of things recently, and the one thing that kept crossing my mind… was you." His look remained the same, but he was smiling on the inside, this was everything he wanted to hear! "Y'know Blaze, I've been going through the same feelings," he said after a long pause. She smiled, but turned her head away so he couldn't see. "I guess great minds think alike". Again there was silence. Sonic got nervous; someone had to break the tension. He breathed in deeply, now was his time to act. "Blaze, I… have a confession to make." "And that would be?" " I've done everything that I have needed to in this world, but right here, right now, I'm going to do the thing I should have done when we first met." Blaze turned to meet him again. Their eyes locked, his gaze was deep, a burning emotion shone through them, she had to know what he was feeling. "Sonic, is there something you need to say?" She took the initiative to say. For the first time in our young hero's life, he was afraid to say something to a girl. However, he was too close to shy away now. "Yes, there is… Blaze the Cat… I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." He had finally said it. He had accomplished his goal. One would think that his soul would feel lightened, but a tense feeling still clung to the air; Blaze had yet to answer. She thought long and hard about his sudden proposal. She herself had never told someone she loved him or her, and from the way he said it, she could guess that he was new to the emotion as well. Then it struck her, like a lightning bolt through the chest, her heart was set ablaze. Countless pent up emotions raged through her, and she saw the truth of herself. She knew now that she did-and always had- loved Sonic the Hedgehog. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of sound escaping her lips, they pressed themselves against those of Sonic, and they locked in a passionate embrace worth millennia of love and lust. She almost reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, and finally spoke. "Oh Sonic, I love you too! I never realized it until now, but I love you and I need you!" The newly found romantics shared their embrace for several more minutes, until a burning feeling rose from deep within Blaze. "Sonic… would you care to escort me to my bedroom?" She coyly asked. Mentally, she yelled at herself for using such a terrible line. But the smile that took the speedster's face reassured her. "I'd be delighted to, my love" came the answer she had waited for. The two rose from the sofa, and made their way up the stairs, losing clothing all the way up. By the time they had reached Blaze's bedroom, she was wearing only her black bra and panties, teasing at every nerve in Sonic's body; who was only dressed in his underwear as well. Blaze laid herself on the large bed and with a single finger beckoned the lusting hedgehog to her. He obeyed, and walked slowly to her. She placed her hands all over his muscular body, but his chest was not the only thing bulging. Sonic as well took her into his hands, placing gentle caresses and soft kisses everywhere. He reached his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra, throwing it to the side as he did so. He kissed gently around her beautiful breasts, and then took one into his mouth, sucking slowly at first, but slowly increasing in speed. She moaned with between every breath. He stopped his pleasuring of her momentarily, and made his way down her body again. As he got down to her panties, he put his hands around them, and slowly pulled them off. She laughed lightly. "Hmm?" Sonic inquired. "Oh nothing, it's just, I've always thought that there was something about you, but I would have never imagined myself being stripped by Sonic the Hedgehog" he laughed along with her, He stared at her in all of her nude beauty. He needed to have more. But before he could react she sat up, and forced him to stand again. She reached for the point extending form the end of his boxers, and toughed it lightly, exciting him ever further. She finally pulled down his underwear, showing the rather large erection he had obtained. "Wow, someone's a big boy", she seductively said, only continuing to turn him on. She took a glance at his cock, gripped it firmly, and licked the tip shyly, before staring into his eyes as she took him into her mouth, sucking as fast as she could. He groaned with wild passion, and knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer. "Ah… Blaze!" was all the warning he could give before he released his seed all over her face. He thought to apologize, but she seemed unfazed, as she licked all around, cleaning her face of his juices. Once again, the hedgehog's cock grew, proving that he wasn't done yet. This time he laid himself on his back, and she climbed on top of him without hesitation. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he cautiously asked. He didn't want to do anything that she didn't want to. "She nodded and answered "Yes, Sonic, I trust you with my body." There was a temporary, but loving pause, but she broke it and continued "I hope your ready for me, blue boy." She positioned herself above him, and slowly pushed inside. Suddenly, the two were filled with a pleasurable feeling beyond description. They held themselves still for a minute, to overcome the aftershock of their initial encounter. Eventually, Blaze took the initiative, and began to move up and down on his manhood, making them both moan with immense please. Sonic joined her movements with thrust, slowly at first, until they moved together in perfect unison. As their paces increased, Blazes moans turned into small screams, and the two lovers became lost in a world of their own. Sonic could feel his climax reaching, as could Blaze. This time, however, the swift hedgehog was able to utter a warning. "Blaze, I'm about to cum!" She smiled, and between breaths said "Please Sonic, give it all to me!" he answered her request, and they came together in a moment of primal passion. Slowly, Blaze removed him from her, and laid her head on top of her lover's chest. "I love you, my fiery princess," whispered Sonic. "I love you too, my swift prince."

R&R please, but keep in mind this is my first attempt.


End file.
